The Last Kiss Goodbye
by claudiaeneri
Summary: A story when Jin loses his head when a doctor said him a thing that destroy him but awake his Devil Gene. Jin, Nina and Devil Jin


**I don't own Tekken**

"_She has an internal bleeding_ _at the womb! Sew her up. Fast!"_

"_Doctor what's going on?" ask his colleague worried _

"_I don't know. We leave out something…" look his other colleague near the working objects "have you control all?"_

"_all controlled as you said"_

"_doctor I finish to suture. What we do now?" put on the__ trolley the stain with blood suture._

_The doctor remains in silence for five minutes "wake her up"_

"_but doctor-" _

"_I said wake her up" cut her off "we can't do nothing"_

"See? This is what happened to your dear Nina during the operation…"

'_you bastard!'_

"Me? I just watch what they was doing and I show it to you. I don't do nothing else"

'_Don't tell me bullshit!__ It's all your fault, and we know that…'_

"you mean the night before the operation? Sorry boy, I couldn't resist her with that nightdress that puts in relief her slender body…" 

'_you bitch! She… you… first…?'_

"she was waiting you, but you don't understand it. So I take measures…" his malicious tone makes him shudders 

'_Mea__sures? You had sex with her and then let her die? YOU CALL THIS MEASURES?'_

"Shut up, watch this…"

_Jin enters in her room; on the third floor, chamber 80 "hi Nina. How are you?" his tone was sad, today Nina must be operate at the heart_

"_marvellously! Sit here next to me" __he sits on the bed, hugging her_

"_I forbid you to die under that operation. I need you!"_

'_I can't told him the truth… it will destroy him' "I won't" requite the hug _

_They kill the time speaking, kissing and hugging. At 17 o'clock…_

_A nurse come in to tell that the caller time are finishes _

"_I gotta go"__ kiss her on the cheek "I'll see you tomorrow" Jin puts a feet out of the room_

"_Jin, come back here"_

_Jin return inside near her_

"_what's up dear?"_

"_give me a kiss"_

_He gave Nina a kiss on the lips_

"_bye love" close the door of her personal room_

"_goodbye…" trying to not cry_

'_Why you show me this? And with her though too? What will destroy me?'_

"hey wait a moment human, slow down! Are you so stupid? She knows exactly that was your last meet. Nina knows that I was the responsible of what's happened to her"

'_Why she didn't told me?'_

"when she told that will destroy you, she means literally too. Ahhhhh…I found the memory that I love to watch!"

'… _is that?'_

"yes is **that**!" said Devil Jin with joy

_The driver brings Jin at the headquarter, __in the meantime, Jin is still thinking to Nina, and pray for the operation will be all right. His cell phone distract him and answer_

"_hello?"_

"_Good evening__ Mr Kazama, we have bad news but is better if you come here. Is about Mrs Williams"_

"_STOP THE CAR AND GO TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!"__ the driver make a screech of tyres and go to it with all speed_

"_what about Nina?__"_

"_I'm not authorized to say more"_

"_IF YOU WON'T TELL ME, I BRING THIS FUCKING CAR AND PUT IT UP YOUR FUCKING ASS!"_

"_please sir, try to stay calm…" _

"_I WILL NOT CALM MYSELF IF YOU MOTHERFUCKER DON'T TELL ME HOW IS SHE!"_

"_sir I'm not authorized, I' m sorry"__ the poor nurse is starting to worried_

"_TELL YOUR FUCKING EXCUSE TO SOMEONE ELSE! __**HOW IS SHE**__**?**__**IF YOU TELL ME ANOTHER TIME THAT YOU'RE NOT AUTHORIZED, I WILL NOT TAKE THE RESPONSABILITY OF YOUR FAMILY'S DEATH!"**_

"_she's…"_

"_we're arrive sir"_

"…_sir" closing the call_

"_WHAT? WAIT!" 'Whatever I must find her'_

_Jin runs inside, asking for Nina_

"_Where's she? WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" ask to the doctor_

"_please stay calm…"_

"_STOP WITH THIS FUCKING STAY CALM!" bring him by the gown, the doctor notice that his canines are longer and his eyes are a little red. That boy scared him _

"_call the security!" said a nurse_

"_if I were you, I'll not do that" sneering, now his eyes are red "if all of you won't die, take me to her… NOW"_

"_ALRIGHT, I'll bring you to her and explain everything__, but let me go"_

_Jin lets him fall, takes the doctor from the left arm, almost broke it, help him to stand up_

"_lead the way"_

_The doctor explain all to him, until they arrive into a cold room_

"_a mortuary? What are we doing here?" Jin knows exactly why they was there_

"_as I said before Mr Kazama, the operation-" he stops to speak because Jin was watches at him with assassins glare and … white eyes?_

"_bullshit!" said Jin pissed off_

_The doctor approaching to a cold store and open it, look at the label on her feet _

"_Nina Williams, here she is" discover her face "during the operation she had an internal bleeding at the womb, we block it. But when we wake her up, she had an internal bleeding at the heart, to the lungs and to the pancreas. We still dunno why she had so much troubles. She hold on for one minute before die, a record. In that minute she continues to call Jin and her last word was: give me a kiss"_

_That word destroy him, he wasn't near her in the crucial moment__, she wants a kiss and continue to call him for feel him on his arms, Nina wants to hear "it will be all right my love, I'm here". But he wasn't there. She die alone, with no one at her side, she die sad because he wasn't stay with her. After the Tekken 6, Nina told him that she wants a baby from him and live like a happy family. It's not possible anymore._

_Jin grab__s him for the neck _

"_we do all __what we have!"_

"_I__T WASN'T ENOUGH! GIVE-ME-BACK-MY-__**WOMAN!**__" roar Jin._

_His voice are getting strange, his nails are lengthen, he had a pairs of black wings, some tattoos and… 'what the hell is that? A… third eye?' the doctor said to himself fearing for his life_

"_FEAR THE WRATH OF GOD!"_

"_no PLEASE! I won't die!"_

"_neither she!" strangle him with an evil smirk "now, who can I kill?" said with joy._

_Before to kill all in the hospital, especially doctor's colleague, Devil Jin gave her a kiss _

"_I'm sorry, I'm arrived too late… " tears cross his face and falls on her cheek, gave her another kiss "here your kiss, my love" put on her eyes two coins _

"_Good night sweet princess"_

Devil Jin puts a red roses bunch on her grave, on order of Jin, he had now the 90% of control on the Devil Gene, but he can't return to his real form

"what a lost!" said sarcastically

'_how can you said that after your night with her?'_

"I don't care of her"

'_why you sleep with her then?'_

"that night I was bored, and I saw her with that nightdress…"

'_alright, shut the fuck up, is better for both of us__' _ said angrily at him

'_I want to ask you something but you're not the best like person'_

"because I'm NOT a person. Shoot"

'_Do you think that she suffered?'_

"Of course yes! Three internal bleeding is not thing of nothing! "

'_can't you be less… insensitive? Hmph, if I think that you are the cause of all__, I had the wish to torture you to death, like you do to my Nina'_

"and her last word : give me a kiss, isn't romantic?" laughing

'_SHUT THE HELL UP! DON'T DARE TO TALK BAD OF HER! SHE WAS MY LIFE! YOU STOLE HER FROM ME MOTHERFUCKER!'_

"Look the positive side: you're inside me, you can watch the time that you two spend together. Aren't you happy? You and her will still be together. Forever".

**Finish it! If you don't know why Nina was 'sick' here's the explanation:**

**(we're in Tekken 6) During a battle between G-Corporation and the M.Z., a sniper try to kills Jin, Nina notice it and shoot him but that bastard, before die, shoot her at the heart. Devil's power bring her back to life but the bullet is inside Nina so they go to the hospital, after the battle (Devil wants to see Jin suffer that's the why she isn't dead).**

**Devil Jin go inside her because he can't crush her internal organs of outside, so…**** ( a kiss is too much superfiacial)**

**So, what do you think about it ^_^?**


End file.
